


Lo estaba guardando todo para ti

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex Talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Conoces a Kei. No es feliz sólo al hablar de sí mismo, tiene que saber cosas de los demás.”“Oh. Pues quería saber de la primera vez que nosotros tuvimos sexo. No creía que fuera un tema delicado, pero soy feliz de saber qué las ves de esta manera.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Lo estaba guardando todo para ti

**Lo estaba guardando todo para ti**

Había temas fueras de los límites por Yuya.

Estaba bien cuando los demás se burlaba de él, de vez en cuando. Se había acostumbrado, y ahora había aprendido a seguir la corriente y mostrar tanto autodesprecio como posible, también cuando se enfadaba realmente.

Estaba bien cuando querían hablar del pasado, al menos conforme a lo que querían recordar.

No estaba muy feliz con la idea de hablar de cuanto fuera tonto entonces, pero podía vivir con eso.

No le gustaba, de todas formas, cuando empezaban a hablar de los albores de su relación con Yuri.

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero Yuya aún no se sentía muy cómodo con el tema.

Yuri y él habían encontrado pronto un equilibrio, habían aprendido como estar juntos, y ahora no había nadie más con quien pudiera imaginar de pasar la vida; pero no había siempre estado así.

Había sido culpa de Kei, claro. Estaba raro que fuera alguien más a sacar cosas semejantes.

“No, juro, la primera vez que Kota y yo nos acostamos era absolutamente incapaz. Tuve que hacer todo solo, y no es que entonces yo fuera mucho mejor que él.” hizo una mueca, pero luego sonrió. “Debería recordárselo de vez en cuando, dado cuanto es engreído con el sexo.” se extendió para tomar su taza de té, bebió despacio la bebida caliente y luego levantó los ojos a Daiki y a Yuya. “Anda ya, sabéis cómo funciona. Yo compartí, pues ahora es vuestro turno.”

“De verdad, no entiendo como sea posible que cada vez que nos invita por el té se transforma en una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos.” se quejó el menor de los tres. “Además, uno pensaría que estés corto de anécdotas sexuales, ya que esta historia duró una eternidad.”

Kei sonrió, al sacudir la cabeza.

“Y de las anécdotas precedentes deberías saber cómo somos Kota y yo. No creo que nunca voy estar corto.” le hizo notar, luego suspiró. “Anda, soy curioso. En esa época erábamos todos tan privados, nos perdimos todo el divertimiento. Recuerdo que un día viniste de mí y balbuceaste algo sobre el hecho de haberte acostado con Ryo-chan, pero no es que nunca me dijiste mucho más que eso.” se giró hacia Yuya con una sonrisita. “Aunque, al conocerles, tiene que haber sido sensiblero y repugnante.”

Todo lo que pudo hacer Takaki fuer sonreír, aunque estuviera absolutamente de acuerdo Kei.

Esperaba de no llamar mucha atención en sí.

“No fue sensiblero y no fue para nada repugnante. Pero si, fue un poco raro. Anda ya, erábamos jóvenes, sabíamos apenas dónde poner las manos.” protestó Daiki, al cruzar los brazos. Luego lo pensó, inclinó la cabeza y miró a Yuya. “Bien... pero con Yuri tú no estabas tan joven. ¿Fue un poco mejor que para nosotros?”

Y Yuya entró en pánico.

Bebió su té, al tomar más tiempo que necesario, mientras trataba de formular una respuesta diplomática.

No sabía por qué le fastidiara tanto, pero era así. Estaba como si volviera a esa época, y toda la ansiedad que había entonces volvía a obsesionarle.

Suspiró, al encogerse de hombros.

“Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, al menos sabía dónde poner las manos.” sonrió, al tratar de ser gracioso.

Kei no se lo dejó hacer.

“Anda ya, no hagas implorar para tener detalles. Yo nunca soy tan avaro con vosotros.” les hizo notar.

“Nos gustaría que lo fuera, Kei-chan.” comentó Daiki, pero luego miró a Yuya. “Vamos, no puede ser tan mal. Tenía veinte años y él diez y siete, al menos tenías esto de tu lado.” se encogió de hombros. “¿Era su primera vez?” preguntó, de manera bastante inocente.

Yuya se estaba apresurando a responder, pero luego se paró y frunció el entrecejo.

“Yo...” entrecerró los ojos. “Supongo que sí.” dijo al final, al poner un aire casi horrorizado al pensar de no tener una respuesta segura.

Tanto Kei como Daiki se salieron los ojos.

“¿Qué quiere decir que supones que sí?” preguntó Kei, sorprendido. “¿Cómo demonio te acostaste con él sin saber si hubiera tenido sexo antes?”

Yuya estaba todavía en pánico, y se preguntaba cuánto se habría ofendido Kei si se hubiera levantado y se hubiera ido sin decir una palabra.

Pero la respuesta era mucho, pues trató de responder.

“Fui... cuidado. Quiero decir, habría sido cuidado lo mismo, Yuri era tan...” hizo un sonido desesperado, al cruzar los brazos. “Conocéis a Yuri. No es la persona más abierta del mundo. Y en esa época era raro, pues yo no lo pregunté y él no me lo dijo. Sólo asumí que nunca se hubiera acostado con nadie, eso es todo.” terminó, al encogerse de hombros y al sonrojar pesadamente.

“Son peores que nosotros.” comentó Daiki.

“Sin duda. Al menos yo sé a cuantas personas Yabu les puso las manos encima antes de estar conmigo.” sonrió, diabólico. “Que, por su suerte, no son muchas.”

Yuya quería tratar de defenderse, pero sabía qué no podía ganar en esa discusión.

Pues tomó de vuelta la taza y trató de hacer sorbos tan pequeños como posible, esperando de mantenerse bastante ocupado de evitar más preguntas.

*

Y, claro, debería haber sabido que Kei y Daiki sólo eran la punta del iceberg.

Había tenido éxito de sobrevivir el resto de la tarde sin más preguntas inapropiadas, pero de alguna manera el incómodo le había seguido a casa.

Y Yuri, siendo una pequeña cosa astuta, se había dado cuenta.

“¿Pues?” le dijo mientras cenaban, al ver que el mayor apenas le hablaba.

“¿Pues qué?” preguntó Yuya, al levantar los ojos del plato, confundido.

“Pues, ¿Qué te hicieron Kei y Daiki? Fuiste silencioso todo el tiempo hace cuando llegaste a casa, y normalmente es porque Kei fue odioso. ¿Tengo que ir a matarle?” preguntó con una sonrisita.

Yuya frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos.

“No necesito que combatas mis batallas.” masculló. “Y de todas maneras, no dijo nada. Sólo es el tema que tomó. No es uno que me gusta mucho.” le dijo, al empujar su ensalada como para decir que había acabado por esa noche.

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, luego se puso en pie y le alcanzó; se sentó en su regazo, sabiendo qué normalmente era algo que distraía al mayor.

“¿Qué? ¿Comiste demasiada lechuga? ¿Te sientes lleno?” se burló de él con una sonrisa.

Inútil decirlo, la expresión en la cara de Yuya no cambió mucho.

“Diviértete cómo crees. Ya no como, no tenía mucha hambre.” le informó, al mantener las manos paradas, mientras el menor se había esperado que al menos le abrazara.

Tenía que ser peor de lo que pensaba.

“¿Se trataba de tu dieta? Lo sé qué es un tema delicado, pero Kei y Daiki normalmente son bastante comprensivos al respecto.” trató de adivinar.

“No. No tiene nada que ver, yo...” Yuya suspiró, al apoyarse contra el respaldo, las manos finalmente a acariciarle los muslos al menor. “Kei estaba contando algo de su primera vez con Kei. Bien, se estaba quejando, claro. Y las cosas siguieron de allí.” explicó.

Yuri frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

“¿Pues qué? Quiero decir, entiendo que estás harto de oír a Kei hablar de su vida sexual. Yo lo soy. Pero no es que no estás acostumbrado.”

“Conoces a Kei. No es feliz sólo al hablar de sí mismo, tiene que saber cosas de los demás.” le dijo Yuya, la voz mucho más baja ahora.

Yuri entendió de que estuviera hablando, y su expresión se hizo aún más sombría.

“Oh.” dijo, al poner derecha la espalda. “Pues quería saber de la primera vez que _nosotros_ tuvimos sexo.” hizo una pausa, al morderse un labio. “No creía que fuera un tema delicado, pero soy feliz de saber qué las ves de esta manera.” comentó, luego hizo para levantarse, pero el mayor le cogió una muñeca y le paró.

“¡Yuri!” se quejó. “¿Por qué siempre tienes que tomar las cosas de la manera equivocada?” suspiró.

“No la estoy tomando de la manera equivocada. Me hablaste apenas desde cuando llegaste a casa y ahora me dices que es porque Kei y Daiki preguntaron sobre la primera vez que nos acostamos juntos. ¿Qué debería pensar?” preguntó, enojado.

Yuya se quedó un momento en silencio, las manos que le acariciaban los brazos a Yuri en la tentativa de distraerle, mientras pensaba en cómo responder.

“En primer lugar, lo sabes qué no me gusta contar estas cosas a nadie.” le hizo notar. “Es algo nuestro, no creo que sea asunto de Kei.”

“Llegas tarde, tuvo ya los detalles mejores de mí.” comentó Yuri, teniendo éxito de hacerle una pequeña sonrisa.

Yuya absorbió el golpe, hizo una mueca, pero no se quejó.

“Y además.” siguió, como si el menor no hubiera dicho nada. “Sí, podemos decir que sea una especie de tema delicado para mí.” vio que Yuri estaba a punto de enfadarse, y levantó una mano para impedir que dijera algo. “Espera, déjame explicar. Era más viejo que tú, aunque no mucho, pero de todas maneras...” hizo un sonido exasperado, al apoyar la frente contra el hombro del menor. “No puedes entender, Yuri. Trata de ponerte en mi lugar. Eras tan malditamente _pequeño_ , estaba aterrorizado de la idea de hacerte daño. No creo de haber estado tan nervioso en toda mi vida.” levantó de vuelta los ojos, y Yuri vio que había sonrojado.

“Joder, eres muy confiado de tu tamaño.” resopló, enojado por lo que le había dicho el mayor. Yuya lo sabía, nunca le había gustado mucho la manera como le trataba las primeras veces que habían tenido sexo, cuando casi tenía miedo de romperle. Sin embargo, Takaki no podía haberlo evitado.

“No se trata de tama... ¡Yuri!” se quejó, al sonrojar aún más profundamente. “Además, nunca te oí quejarte.” murmuró, tratando de defender su dignidad.

Normalmente, Yuri le habría tranquilizado. Lejos de él hacerlo en ese momento.

“Tienes razón, no puedo entender. La hace parecer siempre como si hubiera sido una especie de niño sacrificado sobre el altar de tu gratificación sexual, Yuya. El hecho que seas más viejo no que mí no significa que tuvieras algunas responsabilidades hacia mí. Yo quería tener sexo contigo, tú querías tener sexo conmigo, estábamos juntos hace un poco de tiempo, pues lo hicimos. No creo que haya nada raro.” le dijo, sonando increíblemente racional.

“¿No tenía responsabilidades?” repitió Yuya, mientras le ocurría otra cosa que le había dicho Daiki. “De lo contrario, claro que las tenía. Quiero decir...” se estaba perdiendo. “No se trata de edad. Lo que quiero decir es... yo había tenido sexo antes.” fue todo lo que tuvo éxito de decir, y tuvo que empujar al menor y levantarse, casi sintiéndose sufocar.

Fue al frigorífico, tomó una botella de agua y bebió directamente de esa, todavía tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar en lo que decirle.

Sin embargo, resultó que no le hacía falta.

“¿Qué? ¿Quizás en ese entonces me preguntaste si fuera virgen?” dijo Yuri, al levantarse y al alcanzarle, la mirada en su cara mucho más que furiosa ahora.

“¿No lo eras?” murmuró Yuya, inseguro.

“Sólo asumiste que lo fuera, ¿no? ¿Habría cambiado algo de lo que hiciste conmigo si te hubiera dicho que no lo era? ¿Qué el grande y fuerte Takaki Yuya, con toda su compasión y toda su atención no iba a ser el primer hombre en mi vida a follarme?” preguntó, en voz más alta, y Yuya se dio cuenta que estaba realmente enfadado.

Se maldijo, y maldijo a Kei y a Daiki.

“Sí.” admitió, los ojos fijos al suelo. “Asumí que fueras virgen. Lo siento, Yuri. Tenías diez y siete años, te veía...” se paró antes de decir algo de que iba a arrepentirse, pero el menor entendió lo mismo.

“Me veías como a un niño. Pero no bastante de impedirte de meterla dentro, ¿verdad?” resopló y se fue de la cocina, y unos segundos más tarde Yuya oyó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

Respiró hondo. Y otra vez, y una más.

Estaba asombrado para cómo, después de siete años juntos, todavía tuviera éxito de decirle las cosas más equivocadas a Yuri. Tenía un don.

Decidió de levantarse y fue a su destino, con pocas ganas de hacerlo.

Encontró a Chinen tumbado sobre su estómago en la cama, que miraba fijo un punto de la pared.

Estaba claramente pensando en algo, y Yuya quería absolutamente impedir que lo hiciera.

“Puedes insultarme, si va hacerte sentir mejor.” le dijo, al sentarse a su lado. Yuri ni se preocupó de responder. “Vale, comienzo yo. Siéntete libre de intervenir si piensas que no sea preciso. Soy un tonto, un gilipollas insensible, nunca sé cuál sea lo mejor de decirte, hablo mucho y nunca pienso antes de hacerlo. No entiendes como demonio puede ser que no tenga éxito de entender cómo te sientes y comportarme de consecuencia. Eres...”

Y allí Yuri le interrumpió, la sombra de una sonrisa en la cara.

“No quiero que te comportes basándote en cómo me siento o lo que digo, Yuu.” especificó, sentándose. Suspiró, increíblemente frustrado. “Sólo me gustaría, después de todo este tiempo, que no siguieras viéndome como una pequeña cosita bonita que de alguna manera necesita tu protección. Especialmente porque, afrontemos los hechos: eres tú la cosita bonita, aunque alta, que necesita _mi_ protección.” le hizo notar, y Yuya rio.

“Sin duda.” admitió, al bajar un poco la cabeza. “Y no te considero una pequeña cosita bonita. Quiero decir, eres bonito y, no importa cuánto trates de negarlo, _eres_ pequeño, pero...” se encogió de hombros. “Supongo que seas tú el adulto aquí.”

Fue el turno de Yuri de reír, mientras se acercaba y llevaba la mano a la cara del mayor.

“Eres un tonto.” le dijo, afectuosamente. “Pero lo sabía cuándo decidí de estar contigo, pues supongo que esto me haga aún más tonto que ti.” se encogió de hombros, al extenderse delante de manera que Yuya pudiera besarle.

Y Takaki fue genuinamente feliz de haberse salvado de manera tan sencilla, pero todavía había algo que le fastidiaba.

Le besó unos minutos más, al disfrutar la sensación de los labios de su novio contra los suyos, y luego se alejó, titubeando.

“¿Yuri?” llamó.

“¿Sí?” el menor no parecía haber acabado de besarle, algo que hizo reír a Yuya.

“¿Lo eras?” preguntó, al sonrojar ligeramente.

Yuri se rindió y abrió los ojos.

“¿Qué?”

“Si te habías acostado con alguien antes de mí. Quiero decir, sé qué debería habértelo preguntado entonces, y no es que no me importara. Tal vez... bien, creo que no habría sido capaz de soportar la respuesta.” explicó con una mueca.

“¿Y ahora puedes?” Chinen hizo una sonrisita, al acercarse aún más y al sentarse en sus piernas, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho.

“No, no puedo.” admitió Yuya. “Pero supongo que sea mejor saberlo ahora, después de siete años juntos, que entonces cuando no sabía dónde habríamos acabado.”

Yuri sonrió, al levantar la cabeza y al besarle la mandíbula.

“Ves, siempre fue yo el adulto entre nosotros. Yo sabía exactamente dónde habríamos acabado.” le dijo, y luego suspiró. “Puedes estar tranquilo, Yuuyan. Era virgen.” admitió, con una mueca.

Encontró que la sonrisa en la cara del mayor fuera excesiva por algo tan trivial, pero no le reprochó.

Había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás a no entrometerse con Yuya y sus inseguridades.

“Bueno.” dijo, la voz increíblemente baja. “Adoro la idea de haber sido el primero.” murmuró, bajándose para besarle una sien.

“Adoras el hecho que vas a ser el único.” le corrigió Yuri, al abrazarle aún más.

“Eso también.” admitió Yuya. “Pues, supongo que no sea más un tema delicado.”

“Bien, yo nunca había tenido sexo antes, tú no me hiciste ningún daño y... vale, supongo que fue medio decente. Puedes ir a echarlo en la cara a Kei la próxima vez que lo ves.” bromó Yuri, haciendo reír al mayor.

“Te quiero, Chinen Yuri.”

“Y créeme, es probablemente la única razón para que sigo estando aquí.” comentó Yuri, amargo, pero luego sonrió. “Excepto tu tamaño, claro.” se burló de él.

Yuya sonrojó profundamente, pero lo olvidó.

Estaba desinado a decir siempre la cosa equivocada, y no iba a probar suerte aún más que así.


End file.
